With the progress and development of science, the production level of virtual reality movies (VR movies for short) and panoramic short videos (VR videos for short) becomes increasingly higher, and a brand new sensory experience, such as vision, hearing and tactility is created, such that people can immerse themselves in the virtual environment by means of experience devices and feel the presence of the interaction between the external environment and the characters without leaving home.
At present, the problems of VR panoramic cameras are as follows:
(1) The number of camera lenses used is small, and the safety distance is long during later-stage quilting. There will be a situation that a panoramic camera does not capture an object to be photographed. If many lenses are used, the volume of the device is large, the deadweight is great and it is not easy to carry.
Safety distance is a special term for VR film and television, which means the shortest distance between a person or object to be photographed and a panoramic camera at the time of photographing of the panoramic camera, due to the visual difference between lenses, in consideration of the limitation of the later-stage quilting. When the distance is smaller than the safety distance, the photographed images cannot be quilted as qualified 3D VR videos.
(2) When an external stabilizer is equipped, the volume of the panoramic camera plus the stabilizer is huge, such that a situation that the panoramic camera photographs the external stabilizer into the images and more manpower and time costs are needed to erase unnecessary parts in post-production will be caused in a 360-degree environment.
(3) If no stabilizer is equipped, a situation that stable image source materials cannot be obtained in mobile photographing will be caused. However, human beings have behavioral perception, and will feel a strong sense of vertigo when watching movies made from such materials through head displays, which reduces the quality of experience.